<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>magic at work by displayheartcode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930437">magic at work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode'>displayheartcode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, lila no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kell and Lila run into some danger. Again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>magic at work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>It was never a good sign when Lila viciously told someone to <em>come over here and make me.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kell dropped down to the ground next to her, his palms already bloodied enough to fuel a spell. He straightened and saw the marauders they had been evading at sea for the last month now at the pier with them. “What have you done this time?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The edges of Lila’s knives glowed hot. Her two-toned eyes reflected the flames that curled around the hilts, giving her a devilish appearance that reminded Kell stories about Grey London. She simply grinned and rushed to meet the first attacker in a whirlwind of magic and knives.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kell sighed. He let the blood pooling in his palms to hit the boardwalk, commanding them with a simple phrase. He flexed his fingers, feeling the boards ripple under his feet in a violent motion that caused several of the marauders to stumble. One of the boards ripped free and blocked a knife one of them had thrown at him. The embedded hilt quivered before it melted into a metallic sludge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kell raised an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The attacker looked down at his empty hand, then at Kell in total fear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really,” said Kell, addressing Lila. “What have you done?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lila had one of the men in a headlock. “Nothing!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>